


Bucharest, Romania

by BadWolfNovak



Series: You Left Your Diary At My House [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Steve finds one of Bucky's memory journals. He doesn't expect what's inside.





	Bucharest, Romania

> _Some things are bound to be, some things—they hurt, and they tear apart me_

 

The apartment was small and bare, almost empty. A mattress in the corner and a stack of papers and non perishable food on the kitchen counter; a small black book sitting precariously on top. Something about it made him pick it up and rifle through the pages, Bucky's handwriting so familiar it made his chest ache in the best way. He spotted a photo of himself in his first Captain America uniform back when he was just a face for the American people to believe in; before he got blood on his hands. His name scrawled on the page with question marks and then a passage of memory below it.

  _Steve? Stevie. My sweet boy, my Stevie. I remember dreaming about him in cryo, all blond hair and baby blue eyes. I remember what he feels like, his legs around my waist and his pretty pink lips against mine. I can't ever have him again, not like this. I'm a monster and he's an angel._

_I can hear his voice saying I love you and my own repeating it. I pray it's not just a false memory._

There's a thump when Bucky drops his bag of fruit and Steve looks up immediately, tension melting away at the sight of him. He holds up a hand, slowly, to show the other man that he means no harm.

"Don't run. Please, I can't lose you again." Steve pleads, clutching the journal tightly to his chest.


End file.
